Bughead Interrupted
by ggROGANgg
Summary: Takes place as Betty and Jughead are interrupted with a knock on the door in 1X13. A slightly different interaction that includes Betty, Jughead and the Serpents. A tiny bit of smut, mostly emotional storyline with a tad bit of humor. One-shot. Bughead. Enjoy :)


**AN. So I have been obsessed with Riverdale and even more obsessed with Bughead (Jughead and Betty) The ending for them in the season finale has me wrecked. I have read basically every fanfic that had to do with that ending, and I liked them. Some i even loved. But I kept looking for a fix where we saw interaction between the serpents and Betty. I saw a lot of smut and some arguing when it came to that scene. SO i wanted to add my own flavor. Maybe someone will enjoy it and maybe, just maybe someone is also looking for this type of fic.**

 **Some of the details are changed for the purpose of the story.**

* * *

Jughead was trailing hot open mouthed kisses down my neck as we heard a loud knock on the door, startling us. It was very unexpected as no one knew where they were and this trailer has been pretty empty since FP was arrested. Jug pulls away abruptly and we both look like deer caught in headlights. Neither of us are wearing shirts. Out hair id disheveled and we are panting very hard. Who ever was interrupting this moment is gonna have hell to pay.

"Oh my god!" I express startled.

"Is that your mom?" Jughead asks scared.

"Who else would it be!" I say as I start to get down from the counter. Jughead takes a step back so I don't crash into him. He moves towards the and I follow behind him, neither of us bothering with shirts. We are both to frazzled and frustrated to to worry about people seeing us without our shirts, besides if it's my mother, maybe she'll get the message to leave. Over my dead body am I leaving right now because of her.

Jughead moves to unlock the door and I am trailing behind him. He opens the door to peak his head out. I move around him and am actually the first one out, before Juggie moves to stand in front of me. I make a startled yelp as the dog starts to bark.

"Easy, Hot Dog. He's Family." an unknown guy commands to the shaggy white dog. Hot Dog stops barking and Jughead's Back gets rigid, hi arm is slightly behind him as if he's protecting me, which he is, as I am only in my bra-at least on the top half.

"Betty, go inside." Jug slightly whispers as his eyes are completely trained on the men in front of him.

"No, I'm not leaving you out here alone." He finally turns to look at me and I get a little exasperated. "And don't give me that look. I'm staying, it's final." I turn to look at the guys, as does Jughead.

"Listen Junior, we didn't mean to interrupt. If you want we can come back tomorrow morning." Viper said with a slight smile adorn his lips. Another man in the back coughs.

"Or in the afternoon, whatevers good for you." He corrects himself, almost a little embarrassed, but he hides it all too well.

"Listen, your here now, what do you need?" Jughead sighs and shifts a little to try and hide me as much as possible.

"Well, first if we're going to be talking right now, I'd like to be introduced to the lady behind you." Viper said with a bit of teasing in his voice.

Jughead looks a little skeptical but after a minute he gives in.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Betty. Betty these are some of my dads friends." Jughead said a little exasperated.

"Family!" They all seem to correct at the same time.

"Right, Southside family pride." Jughead says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why don't you all come inside instead of standing out in the rain." I suggest as we are all getting wet. Not the kinda wet I wanted to be at this time, but that's for another time.

Jughead looks a but pissed, but the men start going inside as we stand by the door, almost looking like inviting hosts- almost.

I blush once I'm the second to last in. Our clothes are spread about the living room and kitchen. I rush to pick them up. In the mean time I manage to pull my discarded sweater on. I throw Jughead his grey shirt quickly before we take a seat on the couch. Most men are standing a couple people are sitting. Hot Dog has laid down and looks to be quickly falling asleep.

"Heard your dad could have named names but didn't." Vipers says getting down to business. Jughead relaxes the slightest bit, but his eyebrows furrow at the same time. I'm holding his hand throughout this whole time. My free hands starts to tighten, it's so close to breaking skin. If I pushed just a little bit more, I would see blood coming from the sides.

"Serpents take care of their own. We wanted you to know, no matter what happens to him, however long he's gone, we've got your back." Viper pauses. I finally break the skin of my left hand, simultaneously Jughead's hand breaks away from my right hand. I try not to show my surprise, but I can feel Jughead reverting from me.

Viper holds out a leather jacket out to Jughead, big green snake embroidered onto the back. The words 'Southside Serpents' adorned the snake. The detail that was put into it is beautiful, but I can't think about that now. Currently Jughead had the option to join a gang, or turn down the gang. His birth family right, or the new avenue we had paved out together, as a couple.

"This is yours, if you want it." Jughead reaches to take it. A bit of smirk is forming on his features. He looks at it, stands and in that moment I finally let a sob escape.

Everyone looks at me, except Jughead. He is too busy putting on the jacket to notice. It was barely audible, but enough so that in an eerie quiet room people could potentially notice, and boy did they notice.

"Juggie." I say mumbling beside him. He finally looks at me, for real, like he hadn't seen me since we answered the door.

"We didn't mean to interrupt your night, we can leave and talk about the rest in the morning. Glad to have you Jughead. Men, head out."

Nobody said anything else. We sat/stood in silence for a full minute after they left.

Jughead is studying me, I have now managed to break both palms skin and the blood is now slipping out the sides.

"Betty, stop right now. We can't talk if you are hurting yourself." Jughead is dead serious, and in that moment I felt like if I defied what he was demanding, that something bad could have happened. No, Jughead would physically never hurt me, but it could possibly break us, if everything else hasn't already.

I open my fists without breaking eye contact with him. He goes to get a wet cloth to clean my hands up.

"What does this mean?" I manage to choke out.

"It means that I am protecting everyone." He replies while he applies pressure to my palms.

"How is joining the town gang protecting everyone. The Southside Serpents are nothing but trouble. They do tons of crime all of over town. Please, enlighten me as to how that is protecting everyone. It's not like you are becoming a freaking police officer. So don't say you are protecting everyone." I yell as I start pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Listen to me Betty. I can control what happens in this town. I can make sure that nothing is going to affect you, or Archie and Veronica, or our parents. All of it. I can control it to the best of my abilities. Like they said, they are family and they aren't going to go anywhere, even if I wear that jacket or not. I love you Betty, so please don't runaway from me." He sighed and took a step closer to me.

"Don't you understand by now. I don't runaway, I am just trying to help you. They might not have killed Jason, but they have done some bad shit over the years." I say in a slightly calmer tone, but only slightly.

"Listen to me, they have been my family, and yeah they do some bad shit, but I can help stop that. Besides I fit in a whole lot more with them then I do with the people at Riverdale High."

"What is that supposed to mean Jughead? That you don't fit in with me?" I'm pretty taken aback by his comment.

"This is leading to the same conversation we had on my Birthday. I love you Elizabeth Cooper. You need to remember that. I did not change in the span of 10 minutes. This is not where I wanted the night to go, and I will not let you walk out that door, because I love you and I am going to fight for you. The Serpents know that our girls are some of our main priorities. You won't be left behind, and I am not going to change. It's me Juggy, the same man you said I love you to not even 20 minutes ago." Jugheads speech was one for the books.

I study his face and I realize he's right. I do love him and I may not agree with what he is about to do, I do know he is the love of my life, my soulmate, and epic love story, one that could be passed as a story for generations. I launch myself into his arms.

"God, I love you Jughead Jones." I whisper into the nape of his neck. I begin to suck right below his ear. he sucks in a breath and starts to walk backwards. Just as he lifts me again. Just like earlier. This time he takes us to his old bed room.

As our kissing is getting more and more heated I break away in a haze.

"If another person knocks on the door tonight, we are so not answering." I say out of breath.

"Agreed." Jig breathes out as he pushes me onto the bed.

All of our cloths are on the floor in a matter of minutes. He looks me in the eye and silently asks if it's okay to enter me. I nod my head and bite my lip in anticipation. He pushes into me, and it hurts, but after a couple slow thrusts I get used to it and I start to feel a hell of a lot better then I do worse. Juggie speeds his pace up a bit. Sooner rather then later we are both screaming in ecstasy. He flops down besides me. We're breathing hard, but smiling at the same time.

"Thank You!" He whispers to me.

"For what?" I ask with my eyes already closed.

"For being the love of my life and trusting me in who I am." He answers, and then places a delicate kiss on my nose.

"No problem, now we sleep." I murmur as I am about to sleep off into a land of dreams about a certain boy named Jughead Jones.

"Sleep tight." He adjusts me in his arms and soon neither of us knows whats going on.

* * *

We are awoken quickly by multiple voices.

"Jughead wakey, wakey." A man says just before the door bursts open. Jughead and I scramble to grab the sheet and cover ourselves.

"Really Tommy T, couldn't you have waited until later. I'm kinda busy here."

Viper walks in behind him.

"Sorry, you didn't answer the door, and after last night we didn't think the lady would be staying. Our apologies. You get back to what-"

Viper is interrupted by a loud shrill voice that I was hoping to avoid.

"Elizabeth Cooper, what do you think you are doing?" My mother shouts as she pushes her way into the room.

"I guess we were only 12 hours off." Jughead whispers as we sink further down under the sheets.

* * *

 **AN. That's the end. I hope you liked it. Please give it a favorite or review. I would appreciate it a bunch.**


End file.
